Samus's Revelation
by S.Aran2306
Summary: Samus Aran narrates her life as she goes through being a bounty hunter to working for whom she distrusts. The Galactic Federation. Things take a new twist when Samus soon discovers a new secret the Galactic Federation has been hiding.
1. Prologue

**Hey you guys! ummm this is my first fanfic and i want tons of reviews... throw me all the ideas and topics! i can squeeze in your ideas. Thankys! Enjoy..**

*****Disclamer: I do not own any thing related to Samus! Belongs to Nintendo!*****

"A sunchamber high atop our ruined home, became the nest of a great beast, and a source of warmth and chosen spirits have been drawn to this tainted place to release their bond to the world, to claim the artifact of the wild..."

A baby girl... Born, 7.5lb. Blonde hair,blue eyes living in a quiet home with two loving parents and brother... Suddenly, sounds of hissing and growling arose from the neighborhood.K-2L...A planet of ongoing destruction and massacre created by the galactic federation. Virginia Aran, mother of the newborn, exhausted by the emotional and painful birth of baby Samus, whom screamed at her husband Rodney Aran "what is that noise?!"...

Max, Samus's big brother ran to the window to find foreign monsters... 'The Chozo'. these things were horrendous. large,7'6, two arms and legs. Five fingers with sharp claws on the ends. Pitch black colors that protrude from there skin. They had yellow glowing eyes, and teeth the size of a bears claw. Heads but with an odd shape and a sharp beak looking mouth. Also several large scales covered there spines and body. For the Chozo it was the beginning...For the humans it was the end.

Buildings, houses and farms were collapsed to the tough terrain were flying in the air. Humans were running. Suddenly the Chozo stared through the window where max was looking out of. "Run...now!". Max screamed as he ran to his mothers arms. Virginia was startled. She could barley move her lips when she said these words... "Put her in the Varia suit with Ridley and get them off this planet... now."

Only Samus and her pet Ridley could survive due to their miniscule size and her fathers technological intelligence in this modern futuristic world. Virginia and Rodney looked at each other in terror. It was the end of their lives. Since their world was technologically advanced, Rodney was the head lab researcher of sector 1 in the Galactic Federation. He infused DNA of the Metroid's which caused the suit to grow and morph with her as the year's go by. This suit will allow her to reach any point of flexibility without strain. They strapped her and Ridley in. The suit which Samus was wearing began to adhere to her body. A pink print on her right hand formed and began to glow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! Its me! ummmmm...this is my next story! I hope you guys like it! I have to stop saying ummm alot.. AH i did it again..im just gonna stay quiet... enjoys!**

*****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Samus or GF or Metroids! Lets keep that clear. All credit belongs to Nintendo's creative masterminds!*****

I was fighting MB...Mother of the Metroids. Her face was had a long height was about 20 ft. tall. She also had one eye in the center of her face... Her mouth had teeth that where thin as a needle but sharp as a blade. She snapped at me as a Metroid grabbed a hold of me with its three hooked teeth.I felt as if all the energy and power was being absorbed out of me...I knew that if i died, I wouldn't have to worry about being someone's loss. The only thing i needed to worry about is how to escape the Metroids mouth.

I noticed the Metroid was making a low cry. I attempted to maintain it calm as it also knew its fate. Death. MB created a large plasma-like energy source from the electrons and atomical atoms and began to contain it into a large plasma ball. Awaiting my elimination i felt as if i were floating. I soon realized the Metroid let go. The plasma energy beam protruded from MB's eye as it shot right through the Metroid. Transparent but glowing bits of a slime like substance began falling as i heard a peaceful silence. My objective has been complete. all Metroids eliminated. The only thing left was the destruction and elimination of MB.

I stood back up as all the energy from the Metroid remains were slipping through my suit. I charged my plasma beam and felt the bottle ship being corroded beneath me. "It's on MB". I quickly ran up her crusty rough spine pointed my gun at her head and blew the plasma beam. A screech followed. She fell into shock as she flailed her arms around in pain. "Emergency, go to the nearest escape portal. Self destruction in t-minus 3 minutes." That was my cue. The surrounding objects were falling apart, and the only thing i can do was search for the nearest exit...And that exit was forty feet above me.

I quickly noticed two pieces of thick flat metal that can sustain me,which were about 10 feet apart from each other. Going straight to a ledge that can lead me to that exit. I ran up the metal jumping from one side to the other in a rythmical motion. Right when I got to the top I used my long jump to catch the ! I maintained a good grip on the ledge. I swiftly jumped from ledge onto the floor of the exit. I shot my plasma beam towards the ...No dice. I used my scanner to see what I needed to get to the other side. Ah ha! The didn't I think of that?! I fired my missle towards the door. Nice. Opened.I ran towards sector one knowing my ship had an easy chance to escape before this place did.

"Emergency, go to the nearest escape portal. Self destruction in T-minus...

"25 seconds..."

"19 seconds..."

"15 seconds..."

I entered my ship knowing it was the last thing I needed to do.

"5...4...3...2...1"

Silence...That is all I heard after leaving right at that last second. My ears had popped due to the loud bang behind me. I desperately tried to dodge all the pieces of metal flying out from behind me. Once i went out of the impact zone I found myself in a simple,black,dark,silent,and open space."Samus...Samus...Please... Respond...Resp..." I looked at my screen visor to view this incoming call. Huh... it seems like its coming from... THE GALCTIC FEDERATION!? Why me? I followed the signal. Soon I found myself in Galactic Federation territory.

**So... That is my first chapter. I hope ypu guys liked it! I think this one was a little more explanitory. Remember... REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow... Two chapters in a row! Im good... but seriously I need reviews... but continue enjoying.**

*****Yada yada not my characters etc... belongs to Nintendo and stuff ok*****

I slowly landed my ship towards the officers. Many flashbacks came to me at several instances as I walked out of my ship. "Welcome Back Samus!" one of the officers said. "Oh...Thank you." That was strange. Why is everyone happy? Why? I tried to remember that I, Samus Aran,was the one that stood out. I was the one who put the Galactic Federation into shame. I remembered as if it happened yesterday.

(Flashback)

"Samus... Run away! Avoid the Space Pirate Commander!You are not ready enough" I looked back at General Adam Malchovich. His desperate voice sounded as if I were his child. He treated me as if I were one. But, I never understood why. I knew that my real family died when I was younger. But still. I swiftly ran away from him as I shot several cadet Space Pirates. Using my upgraded suit, I ran at the Space Pirates commander, blocking out those words Adam mentioned. Avoid. That word was never explained to me.

As I loaded my plasma beam, I quickly tackled the commander to the ground. Ready to shoot, the commander swiped me with a swift blow with his left hand. I felt my body slam to the ground. Pain surged through my body as I felt myself being picked of the floor like a dirty torn rag. Pressure surrounded my waist as the Space pirate commander grabbed me. I quickly tried to escape out of his hand, but it was no use. The only thing I could do was...Nothing. I then thought of using... The Power Bomb.

I needed to save myself though. I yelled at Adam for allowing the use of Power Bombs... But, as he prepared to tell me the answer, a space pirate came behind him in surprise. Adam had an expressionless face as he dropped to the ground. "Adam!Adam... Noooo! Please..." A poisoned sharp,spear-like weapon was swiftly inserted through his chest area. I couldn't watch him. I looked back up at the commander as he slowly started chuckling in victory for the death of General Adam Malchovich. I couldn't bare the fact of the Federation's loss. Because of my selfishness and disobedience, Adam...My only family member... My General... Was now deceased.

I had to react quickly before my other platoon members faced the same fate. I called for immediate evacuation. As soon as I saw them leave, I struggled, trying to use the power bomb in the form of the morph ball knowing it would kill every space pirate around me. I successfully used the power bomb. All because of me... I gave the Federation a bad name.

(End of flashback)

I walked back up the stairs passing several cadets. Smiles on their faces greeting me as if I did something amazing. I passed room I-9834. That was General Adam Malchovich's office. I wanted to peek in due to my curiosity. As I slowly grabbed the handle, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey you! I don't know who you are, or what your doing, but that is my office!" That voice was awfully criticizing. I shrugged his hand of my shoulder and yelled at him "Don't touch me!" I forgot this location had a high echo rate. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I felt my face turning red with embarrassment. Great(sigh)I get here and now I make a fool of myself. "Whoa! Easy there Princess..." I looked up and saw Anthony he called me princess. I gave him a soft punch on his shoulder to signify I was okay. "The big dogs are waiting for you upstairs. Don't let them eat you with their words." I knew that meant they have a special mission for me.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey there my lovley readers! Sorry it took so long! I've been suuuuper busy! I hope you like it:-) P.S I added a cliffhanger! mwahahaha! please leave reviews...I beg of u!

***Disclaimer-I don't own Samus or Adam or Dark Samus***

"The big dogs are waiting for you,don't let them eat you with their words." I knew that meant they have a special mission for me. Slowly walking up towards the meeting room I recognized several faces and new places that have been either replaced or renovated. I reached the meeting room. I knew if I walked in I would be used. Just another simple gamepiece in their silly little game. But. I couldn't bear the fact that maybe Adam wouldve wanted me to be here. I grabbed the handle and slowly opened it.

"Welcome back ... Samus." The only thing I heard in that mans voice was hate. Those words came out of his mouth as if I were a culprit of something. I didn't want to be here so I quickly turned around ready to walk out. I opened the door as hard as I can thinking it would break. I walked forward looking down. I went down several floors and entered a dark I slammed myself into a man. Great .Another moment of embaressment. At least it can't get any worse than this. But...unfortunatley it did. I'm soooooo sorry! I wasn't looking, its my fault. "Indeed...Watch where you go lady!" Wait... Lady? Only... No. Adam is dead. I looked up. I completley went into shock. I quickly got off him and crawled backwards til my back hit the wall. "Its... ADAM!? You've been alive all this time!? What... Why didn't you tell me?! I trusted you as my own... my own father! " Adam stood up and walked away. "Of course. You probably didn't feel bad the first time abandoning me, but now... again? How...How could you?" Adam stopped to speak "Hmph. Your still considered another lost soldier... Security. Please hold this tresspasser in containment til we figure out what to do with...it."

They took me away. Meditating in Adams words I couldn't control myself. I looked at myself in a pool of water coming from a leak above. Tresspaser...Lost...It?! What happened to the old Adam? What did I do to deserve this...this hatred and discriminance?! They have put me under a very powerful anesthesia so I wouldn't wake up and fight. So I tried to figure out a way to escape. I tried blasting myself out of the confined residence. But I was hopless. The door opened. I saw a man in a lab coat. He had messed up hair and funky glasses, almost like a mad scientists. He asked me if I was willing to join a mission the Galactic Federation has requested. If it was the only way out, I will be willing to do anything. So I folowed him back to the meeting room.

Once we entered the room, I was welcomed once again. I stood there in silence as I felt everyones stare pierce through me. I didn't understand why they needed me here, but there was only one way to find out. "Hello. My name is Samus Aran. I received a call from here. All I want to know is why you have called me here instead of using one of the thousands of soldiers located in this establishment you call perfect?! " I yelled at them that final sentence just so they understand my feelings and opinion towards this place. "Calm down Samus. We have called you here because we need someone of your level, skill and expertise. We have conducted several exams in the last, ummm ... Well you were physicaly invalidated for quite a while. how long was she physicaly invalidated? *whisper* ah yes about three weeks. And,"

" WHAT! Three weeks!"

"Yes, that is correct. So, if you let me finish, one of the experiments we've been conducting has gone wrong. So we need your help finding and capturing it."

"What do you mean it? Is it a creature of some sort or is it a manhunt?"

" No. One of our secret Sectors...Sector Zero, was conducting a new experiment. When you were fighting off the last of the metroids, we swiped of remains of DNA Segments. Those segments we swiped off you were metroid substances. And we are very close to creating clones. But unfortunatley, one of our most trusted researchers took that information and took a sample of your suit structure. They hacked into our systems and now they gained acsess to a certain chemical called Phazon. Now that they have Phazon, we've recently found out that they used your suit structure and created a new suit infused with Phazon. We've called him Dark Samus."

"Wait a minute. What am I looking at? Male, Female? Name, Position?"

" Yes, indeed. He used to be a General in one of our Sectors. We soon saw that he was not physicaly suited for war, since he was severley injured in battle. So we moved him into Sector Zero, since He had lots of knowledge on metroids. Yes... His name is... Adam Malcovich."

hahahaha! wait till the end of this week,,,,,heheheehehe


End file.
